


although the hours are broken

by kimaracretak



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i will meet you there / between the good and evil): the war ends, <em>and</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	although the hours are broken

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday emily sorry emily

They leave each other after, even when they don't truly mean to. Zoya promises Genya always has a place in the capitol and Genya plans to show Zoya the country without having to look out for enemy soldiers.

Of course it doesn't happen that way even though they watch each other from afar, neither of them ever quite growing enough to escape the war still lodged under their skin; of course they struggle to match their pre-war memories to the women they see growing up.

 _She's probably fine_ , they think, and the lie feels heavier than the war ever did.


End file.
